Kaioken
This article is about Base Form Goku's level one Super Attack. For Goku (SSGSS) level three Super Attack, click (here) Kaioken Is Goku's level one super attack. By manipulating their body, the user can theoretically increase their energy an infinite amount. In practice, this is impossible, as the Kaioken puts immense stress on the body. Kaioken Inputs Kaioken is one of the most complicated attacks in the entire game, as it essentially gives the user a set number of inputs to perform a custom Kaioken-combo. The move which Goku will start the combo with can be changed by pressing the input desired during the start-up animation. To start this move, it is by default bound to quarter-circle forward and R1 or R2 ( and + / + ). For detailed information on each of the moves, see the Technical Information section. Kaioken-Combos: These moves can be used one after the other, combo-ing into each other. Keep in mind that all combinations of these moves will not connect. For instance, using the projectile and trying to follow up with a grab may miss. The amount of inputs available depends on the level of Kaioken. (See section below.) Regular Kaioken allows 3 inputs, 3x Kaioken allows 5 inputs, and 20x Kaioken allows 7 inputs. Kaioken finisher does not count as one of these inputs, but can only be used once, as using it will end the attack. Therefore, after performing all available inputs, it is still possible to use Kaioken Finisher, or Kaioken Kamehameha. Once again, Kaioken Kamehameha can be used after the first hit of Kaioken finisher for the cost of an extra ki meter. Using the same input over and over will do less damage. (Including alternating between two inputs) The more varied the inputs are, the more damage the attack will do. 3x Kaioken and 20x Kaioken: As stated before, the amount of inputs allowed before finishing the attack increases with the level of Kaioken. If both allies are present, regular Kaioken will be used, allowing 3 inputs. If one ally has been knocked out, 3x Kaioken will be used, allowing 5 inputs. If Goku is the only remaining character on a team, 20x Kaioken will be used, allowing 7 inputs. Kaioken Kamehameha can only be used with 3x Kaioken and 20x Kaioken. The 3x Kaioken Kamehameha causes Goku to aim the beam up at a 45 degree angle. If used after the first hit of Kaioken Finisher, he will teleport to the ground to do so. The 20x Kaioken Kamehameha causes Goku to teleport in front of the foe, a safe distance away. He will be at the foe's height, regardless of when the move is used. He will then unleash a wide beam across the screen that does massive damage. Trivia * If an opponent is knocked out by Kaioken Finisher, Goku will hold them above his head with one arm. This is a reference to the anime, where Nappa was paralyzed by Goku's Kaioken. The pose shown is the same as when Goku broke Nappa's back. Category:Techniques Category:Physical Techniques Category:Energy Technique Category:Spiritual Techniques Category:Command Grabs Category:Attacks With Follow-Ups Category:Super Attacks With Multiple Variants Category:Projectile Category:Beam Attacks Category:Melee Attacks Category:Super Attacks Category:Level One Super Attacks Category:Level Two Super Attacks Category:Goku